Here it goes
by I suck Yo
Summary: Pegasus..... brithdaY PARTY! romance?... Chapter 8 is up! It has been a long time
1. So who's gonna pay?

Pegatel  
  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristin, and Tea were staying a new hotel Pegasus owned.  
  
  
Joey: I don't see why we should be here!  
  
  
Yugi:[chuckled] Have you forgotten tommorow is Pegasus Birthday?  
  
  
Joey: Oh... that old dude?  
  
  
Tea:[smiled] Joey! He isn't old, he's justs has white hair and he'll be twenty nine tommorow.  
  
  
Joey: Duh... I knew that!  
  
  
The group proceded to the front desk and was greeted by a guy with a red eye on his right.  
  
  
Guy with a red eye on his right: Hello and welcome to Pegatel![smiled]  
  
  
For a minute no one answered.  
  
  
Joey: HI!  
  
  
GwArEoHr: Hello again!  
  
  
Joey: How are you?  
  
  
GwArEoHr: I'm fine thankyou and you?  
  
  
Joey: I'm great!  
  
  
GwArEoHr: That's good!  
  
  
Joey: Yeah I know... the name's....  
  
  
Tristin: Um... one room please?  
  
  
GwArEoHr: That will be one hundred millenia.  
  
  
Suddenly Tea felt something missing.... destroyed.  
  
  
Tea: [whispering to Yugi] I have a bad feeling about this!  
  
  
Yugi: Girl, you always got a bad feeling about somethin.  
  
  
Joey: So who's gonna pay?  
  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
  
Joey: Oh no... oh no.... no way I'm paying that lump of junk!  
  
  
Tris: Whoever smelt it delt it.  
  
  
Tris face turned into a huge grin, and his fellow friends were laughing at him.  
  
  
Joey: Ooh! I hate it when you peoplegan up on me!  
  
  
Tris: Don't worry Joey, were not lauhgint at you!  
  
  
Joey: [his face changes into a smile] Really?  
  
  
Tris: No... were laughing at you!  
  
  
More laughter came about.  
  
  
Joey: Fine! You win! [pays the guy the money]  
  
  
G: Okay you're room in 2031... have a nice evening... Joey.  
  
  
Rm. 2031  
  
  
Yugi: Wow this room looks awesome!  
  
  
Everyone gazes. The whole wall painted of gold, two kingsize beds, the bathroom with all you need, paintings, a T.v. set and much more.  
  
  
Joey: I think Pegasus went nuts!  
  
  
Tristin: Or maybe he's rich.  
  
  
Joey: Nah.. he's old!  
  
  
Tris: NOway! He's not old... he's rich!  
  
  
Joey: Old!  
  
  
Tris:Rich!  
  
  
Joey: Old!  
  
  
Tris: Rich!  
  
  
Joey: Old!  
  
  
Tris: Rich!  
  
  
Tea: Um guys...  
  
  
All: Yeah?  
  
Tea: Could you all leave... [Joey, Tris, and Yugi head out the door] ...well... except you... Yugi.  
  
  
Tris: Oh OOooo.... kissy kissy!  
  
  
Joey: Yeah! Yes yes! Feel it!  
  
  
Tris: Touch it good!  
  
  
Joey: Let's get it on baby!  
  
  
Yugi: Guys we'll just be talking so leave!  
  
  
Tris and Joey: See ya later lova boy! [exits]  
  
  
Yugi: Now that we are alone.. what's that you want?  
  
  
Tea: Nothing really...  
  
  
Yugi: Okay?  
  
  
Tea: The way you spoked to me tonight. With that voice... is there something wrong?  
  
  
Yugi: Oh no nothing, why?  
  
  
Tea: Do you have feelings?  
  
  
Yugi: Tea what are you getting out of me? If there's something you need I'll be more than happy to do it.  
  
  
Tea:Come a little closer.... YuGiOh!  
  
  
Outside the room  
  
  
Joey: Do you know what their doing?  
  
  
Tris: No clue. Maybe their talking about something really important.  
  
  
Joey: Or... their getting up to a high level! [winks eye]  
  
  
Tris: [kicks him] Don't be ridiculous! That's phyisically disgusting!  
  
  
Guy: What's disgusting? 


	2. NOOOOO

Joey: Wait a minute who are you?  
  
Tristan: It's Bakura, who else?  
  
Joey:Well, who invited you?  
  
Bakura: Hmm... You do not know that I poses on of the millineum items, do you?  
  
Joey: That's nice.  
  
Tristan: Seriously why are you here?  
  
Bakura: A very good questions. Do you not know the birth of Pegasus is on the following morrow?  
  
Joey: Say what??  
  
Tristan: So you're here for the birthday party?  
  
Bakura: Yes! Why esle?  
  
Joey: Now I get it how else is coming?  
  
A few people enter  
  
Mai: Hey JOey!  
  
Seto: Don't forget about the Kaiba brothers!  
  
Duke:Count me in too!  
  
Joey: That's just grat a whole party.  
  
Tristan: Why art thou not pleased?  
  
Joey:[annoyed] AAAAARrrrrrrrr! I'm outta here!  
  
Bakura: Wait we're not finished!  
  
Joey leaves them quite annoyed. He hums to himself. While he walks, he hears noises from afar..... moans of pleasure or someting  
  
Joey: No! That can't be! My buddies can't be doing it! There too innocent!  
  
He runs for the door and almost knocks it down and finds... the bed....  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*$Black out$*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
He hears voices but still uncoinscience...  
  
MAi: Joey? Wake up!  
  
She shakes him and Joey wakes up  
  
Joey: Huh? Where am I?  
  
Mai: Welcome to my room! Oh. You must have gotten a blackout. The last hing you did was practically scream like a girl!  
  
Tristan and Bakura run in  
  
T&B: J, we're so sorry! Please forgive us and we'll do better! Don't kill us!  
  
Joey: Oh... okay.  
  
Mai: Tell us what happened.  
  
T&B: Yeah, yeah!  
  
Joey: Oh.... that... Um... I was annoyed... so I..... was going back to the room..... but then I heard some....  
  
T&B: Alright already! Just tell us what you saw!  
  
Joey; I saw.... I saw....... the bed......  
  
T&B: WHAT BED?  
  
Mai: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! THAT'S NOT TRUE JOEY! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!  
  
Joey: What I saw is what I saw.  
  
T&B: WHAT???  
  
Duke: You dim wits! Bed? Does that give you a clue, people bed?  
  
Bakura: You don't mean it!  
  
Tristan: They did it?  
  
Joey: That's the vision.  
  
Bakura: Wicked!  
  
Tristan: But... but.... how could they?  
  
Seto : Get it over with! Everyone does it... once in awhile! That's nature. When it's hot it's hot!  
  
Bakura: I need a girl!  
  
Mokuba awakes but apparently was listening  
  
Mokuba: People bed? Seto why does everybody do it when it gets hot? How come it's true and what are you saying? I don't understand why Mai is crying, what's the big deal? Why are you all starring at me? Who is it? Why does Bakura need a girl? Did I get....  
  
All: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Seto: Mokuba just go back to sleep, we'll talk about it later.  
  
Mokuba: Okay big brother!  
  
All: Aw! How cute!  
  
Set: [blushing] Um... how about the part-y tommorow? 


	3. Dioxic Gas!

All: Aw! Isn't Kaiba being such a big brother!l  
  
Seto: [more blushing] This is not funny! I demand you all to stop this nonsence at once!  
  
Bakura: Anything... big brother!  
  
Joey: OKAY! Stop it, I think we get the point! Let's just get on with this!  
  
B, T, D: We think you like Kaiba don't you?  
  
Joey turns mad and the three of them laugh  
  
Mai: That's enough! I'm sick of you guys making fun of Joey! You're all being such big babies... Bakura, Tristan, and Duke!  
  
Duke: If Joey likes Kaiba, but Mai likes JOey. Then Bakura likes Mai, but Tristan likes Bakura. But Kaiba needs Tristan. And Tristan likes me!  
  
Tris: NO WAY!  
  
Bakura: You just killed it!  
  
Tris: Guys now tell us what your gift for Pegasus is, first Bakura.  
  
Duke: [whispers to Joey] I told you Tristan like Bakura!  
  
Bakura: I bought him a sixthteen gold carrot.  
  
Joey: HAha!  
  
Tris: Mai?  
  
Mai: [smiles] It's the best gift a person would want so badly!  
  
Bakura: What's that?  
  
Duke: [whispers to Tristan] I told you Bakura likes Mai!  
  
Mai: The new"glow" it smells so nice, you'll take it anywhere!  
  
Tris: Very well... that will do. The four of us bought him a summer house near the clear blue ocean.  
  
Duke: Really? I bought him a Mercedez Benz.  
  
Mai: Oh those cars are so beautiful!  
  
Bakura: Yeah talk about my pink one!  
  
Tris: GREAT! So we all know what everyone's bringing in?  
  
Joey: I think so.  
  
Duke: Wait wait!.... someone's missing!  
  
They look around and see Seto at the corner.  
  
Joey: Now don't tell me Seto forgot it!  
  
Mai: Yeah what did you get him?  
  
Seto: Umm.... something.  
  
Bakura: Hey what's in the box?  
  
Seto: [blushing] Umm... nothing.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba screams  
  
Mokuba: POKE'MON!  
  
SetO : MOKUBA! I told you to go back to sleep!  
  
Duke: Poke'mon?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah! Seto found a Pikachu and a ledgendary Poke'mon!  
  
Bakura: My love don't cost a thing, a thing, a thing!  
  
Tris: Yeah yeah yeah!  
  
Joey: So what's in the box?  
  
Duke: [whispers to Mokuba] You can tell me what's in there!  
  
Seto: Mokuba, it you dare tell him what's in there, I'll never take you to that happy park!  
  
Mai: It's just a box.  
  
Seto: Not just a box, it's the box.  
  
Out of the blue some sort of smell comes in...  
  
Tris: What?!  
  
Mokuba: something smells real bad and it wasn't me... this time!  
  
Joey: Whatever that smell is, I hope it stays!  
  
All: JOEY!  
  
Joey: Just playing!  
  
Seto: The smell is coming closer! It looks like green gas!  
  
Bakura: DIOXIC GAS!  
  
Mai: don't just stand there, jump!  
  
Duke: Where?   
  
All: OUT THE WINDOW!  
  
All of them jump out the window and land in the public pool. But they weren't the only one's there... they've got company... 


	4. Yeah!

Man: Welcome to the party!  
  
All:.... YUGIOH AND... TEA???!!  
  
Yugioh: [chuckles] Yup! That's us, now we can all have fun!  
  
Mai: Oh. Nice bikini Tea.  
  
Tea:Thanks, you look original.  
  
Yugioh: What swims you here?[laughs]  
  
Joey: HAha! Not funny!  
  
Seto: There was DIOXIC GAS!  
  
Yugioh: ...Hmm... sounds like danger. We better get out of the pool.  
  
They quickly exit the pool and enter the building. Soon all of them land in Yugioh's or better know as room 2031  
  
Yugioh: Right we're in! [pause] I think there's an explanation to this *dioxic gas*.... It's really not what you think it is.  
  
Joey: Wha??  
  
Yugioh: You see... Tea and I created that smell that looks and smells like *dioxic gas*.  
  
Bakura: NO! You don't mean you guys we're together as one?  
  
Yugioh: [chuckles] No,no who ever gave you such an idea?  
  
All: Joey!  
  
Joey: What? I just said bed. So I got a blackout!  
  
Mai: So you guys didn't do it after all?  
  
Yugioh: I think what Joey meant about the bed was...  
  
Joey: OKAY OKAT! I saw Yugi's and Tea's clothes on the bed and....  
  
Tea: We're not a couple!  
  
Seto: But why we're you guys in the pool, then?  
  
Bakura: What about the *dioxic gas*?  
  
Tea: I was going to answer that if you people didn't interupt me! [silence] Thank you! Well, what Yugi meant by *we created* was... he just minxed yp my perfume with his colone. Then *that smell* I guess flowed to Mai's room. We didn't realize that because we we're in the pool already.  
  
Duke: Skin dipping at night.... cool!  
  
Tea: I did not skin dip!  
  
Duke: Sure.  
  
Bakura: That's really weird because I thought you two were not.... a couple!?  
  
Tea: We are just friends, okay?  
  
Yugioh: Now forget this whole situation, this never happened! The pool and *dioxic gas*. It will only get you confused.  
  
MAi: But... but what about my room!  
  
Yugioh: It's probably gone, it only lasts for a momuent.  
  
Duke: Man you two could of made a great couple!  
  
Yugioh: Guess that's too bad. See you all tommorow then!  
  
All: Bye! [Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea watch as they all leave having disgusted looks.]  
  
Joey: SPILL IT!  
  
Tea: The truth is... we are a couple.  
  
Tristan: WHOA! Now that's cool!  
  
Joey: WOO! HOO! YEAH YEAH!  
  
Tristan: So basically you made up that dioxic gas thing? And you guys did it?  
  
Yugioh: NO, AND MORE NO! The gas thing was real but not harmful.  
  
Joey: But I heard moans and some pleasure and...  
  
Tea: Joey that must have been your imagination or some other room near by. We would never do such a thing like that.  
  
Yugioh: So tommorow at Pegasus party we'll announce that we are a couple!  
  
Tristan: That will be the day!  
  
Tea: If you excuse me! I'm not staying in an all boys room, I'm going to Mai's so bye! [leaves]  
  
Joey: So when did you guys plan on being a couple?  
  
Yugioh: Today I guess. I told her my feelings and she she told me her feelings... then we clicked. I just wanted to surprise you all at the party. But you guys have been so stuck up, so I had to tell you.  
  
Tristan and Joey: Aw! We love you! [they hug him]  
  
Yugioh: Me and my big mouth!  
  
  
Mai's room  
  
Mai: So that means you people are a couple?  
  
Tea: Yup!  
  
Mai: Oh that's great! [hugs her]  
  
Tea: Yeah! [pause] What time is it?  
  
Mai: Quarter to Twelve, why?  
  
Tea: I need some beauty sleep!  
  
Mai rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at her.  
  
Tea: Hey! What was that for?  
  
Mai: [giggles] I need my beauty sleep, so don't disturb!  
  
Tea: Whatever... you're not trying to impress someone are you, Mai?  
  
Mai: [blushes and smiles] NO!  
  
Tea: Quick for a no! Come on, you know I don't get fooled that easily!  
  
Mai: Well, you know what.... I'm not uttering one word!  
  
Tea: Fine! You win.... I hope you don't mind me telling _ _ _ _ you have the hots for him!  
  
Mai: [gasps] No! don't you dare tell him anything!  
  
Tea: [laughs] I knew it! Do not worry Mai, your secret is kept with me!  
  
After that they said their good nights and went to sleep. 


	5. The name's Bakura

**The Next Day**

Mokuba: Seto Seto! Wake up! It's Pegy's Birthday! 

Kaiba: [half awake]Huh... oh... that's nice. [almost falls back to sleep] 

Mokuba: SETO! 

Kaiba: WHAT! Can't you see it's only... eight thirty.... 

Mokuba: Yes yes! Hurry! The surprise party starts at two! 

Kaiba: Mokuba? 

Mokuba: Yes? 

Kaiba: Quite and sleep! 

Mokuba: Can't I watch Saturday Morning cartoons, then? 

Kaiba: Whatever... just don't wake me up till ten.... good night. 

**Later that day**

Bakura's room

Bakura: The name's Bakura... 

Duke: Why are you wearing a tux? 

Bakura: [smiles] Doesn't it look smashing? 

Duke: Hmm... a black tux with a bow tie... no. 

Bakura: The you're not one of my Bakura girls! 

Duke: A slut aren't you? So who are your *Bakura Girls*? 

Bakura: Very good question, DxE. 

Duke: DXE? 

Bakura: Yup, you are now my partner for fighting crimes. 

DXE: Sure whatever you say. 

Bakura: Anyway my girls are;  
MAi  
Tea  
Serenity  
Serena  
Misty  
Jesse  
Joy  
Jenny  
Sabrina  
Britney 

Duke: HA! I knew you liked Mai! 

Bakura: Yes MAi is all I want. 

Yugi's room

Yugi: Tristan I never knew you could draw? 

Tristan: [blushes] Um.. a... yeah. 

Yugi: It looks nice! 

Tristan: Thanks. 

Yugi: By the way where's Joey? 

MAi's room

Tea: So how do I look? 

Tea was wearing a blue dress [sort of see though [yeah bad girl!] Pretty short, maybe as short as her uniform. 

Mai: Great! But you are missing one thing! 

Tea: Makeup? 

MAi: YEAH! 

**_Knock knock _**

Mai: Who is it? 

Door: Hey! It's me! 

Mai: Doors can talk? 

Tea: I don't think so! I'll open it. 

Tea opens the door to find... 

Joey: Hey gals! I brought some food over! 

Tea: Duh! I forgot to eat breakfast!~ 

JOeY: Here have some! 

MAi: Thank you J! [smiles] 

Tea; yeah thanks! BUh-bye! 

Joey: Hey that's what I get for deliverying you food! I spent all of my money on that! 

Tea: NO it was for free at the breakfast table! [slams door] 

Joey: People these days! 

Joey keeps walking till he finds Bakura with his tux on and Duke or DXE 

DXE: Greetings Mr Wheeler. 

Joey: Okay this is getting freaky! 

Bakura: The name's Bakura and my partner DXE, we fight crimes. What brings you here? You know this place is dangerous without a weapon. 

Joey: It's a hotel! And I have my cards with me! 

Bakura: It is a matter of time. 

Joey: Then I'll be alert. 

Bakura: NO! You need a sword for that! 

Joey: A sword? 

Bakura: Yes. [throws him a sword] 

Joey: It's so small and I won't need it! 

Bakura: When danger arrives... BAM! Stab him right in the... 

Tristan: There you are! I was beginning to wonder if... 

Joey: If what? 

Tristan: Bakura you're wearing... a black tux? 

Bakura: [smiles] Yeah don't I look smashing? 

Tristan: Um... 

Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba, Mai and Tea come in 

Kaiba: If you ask me you look like one of my employees. 

Bakura: I'm supposed to be Bakura! 

Kaiba: MUHAHAHAHAH... HAHAH...HA..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Yugi: Boys boys shall we go to the castle or not? 

Mai: Castle? 

JOey: More like a dungeon! 

Mokuba: Seto this is terrifying! 

Kaiba: Don't listen. I believe you haven't seen the whole island... the garden of life? 

DXE: That must be Pegasus castle area... place... land... 

Kaiba: Exactly. 

Yugi: How do you know this? 

Kaiba: Internet. 

Joey: So what are we waiting for! LEt's go to the Garden of Life! 

Tristan: Joey let's not.. we'll just take a limo... 

Tea: Good idea! 

Mai: But, how will we find a limo? 

Mokuba: My brother has a limo... we can all use it! 

Kaiba: MOKUBA! Sorry but I don't know what limo he's talking about... maybe he just saw one... 

Mokuba: Wait! We didn't use one to get here! We used Kaiba Air! Seto's private air jet! 

Before Kaiba could say anything... 

DXE: TO THE PRIVATE JET! 

Mokuba: Follow me! I'll show you the way! 

Everyone runs with him... except 

Kaiba: DON'T! [he bangs his head on the way] 


	6. TrUtH oR dArE this is your last chance

Cpt: HEllo this is your captain speaking! Please fasten your seat belts or try to be safe and we hope you have an enjoyable flight on Kaiba Air! 

Bakura: Awesome a Jet for ourselves! Thanks KAiba! 

Kaiba: Don't mention it. 

Everyone on the Jet was having a great time. MAi and Tea were in the *play house* with MOkuba. Kaiba was talking to the Captain. So we'll see how it goes. 

Yugi: Since we have thirty minutes or so, let us kill time by playing a game! 

Bakura: Monopoly? 

Tristan: NO that's for kids! 

Yugi: Something fun and daring. 

DXE: TrUtH oR dArE? 

Bakura: Couldn't of thought of anything better! 

Yugi: Begin! 

DXE: Who should I pick hmm [the boys were in a circle, Indian style. He looks around...] I pick... Kaiba! 

Kaiba: Pick someone else. 

Tristan: Whoever he picks has to choose truth or dare. 

KAiba: [talking to himself] If I pick truth, he might ask me about my personal life. 

DXE: Well? 

Kaiba: DARE! 

DXE: Oh good choice. I dare you to [pause] tell me about your personal life! 

Kaiba: Um... I'm rich? 

DXE: Cool! Your turn! 

Kaiba: Muhahahaha! Bakura! 

Bakura: Yes yes he picked me! GO GO! go IT'S ME! OH OH OH! IT'S ME! YEAH YEAH! IT'S ME!! 

Everyone stares at him 

Bakura: Oh right.. truth. 

Kaiba: Did you like my food? 

Bakura: Nope... just joking! I loved those sexy buns and balls! La taste my money! Baby! 

Yugi: That's very interesting Bakura. 

Bakura: Now truth or dare...[ HE looks around . Tristan is fixing his hair, Yugi is talking to himself and Joey is covering himself with a pillow] Yu-gi.... JOey! 

Joey: WhAt? [pause] NO WAY! 

Bakura: Your decision? 

Joey: Bum... a... truth... 

Tristan: Joey, you're being a chicken, he chooses dare! 

Bakura: Yeah baby! A really sexy choice! I dare you to make out with... 

DXE: One of the Bakura girls! 

Joey:[blushing] I can't. 

Yugi: Come one chicken! [he does the chicken dance] 

Tristan: A coward aren't you? 

Capt: What's the matter you can't kiss? 

Soon everyone was mocking him and Joey blushed even more 

Joey: [more blushing] Wait.. who are the Bakura girls? 

Silence.... 

Tristan: Serenity! 

Yugi: Tea. Bakura: MAi! 

DXE: Sabrina and Jesse. 

Capt: Misty, Jenny and Joy. 

Kaiba: Don't forget Britney! 

Joey: [even more blusing] I... I... 

Pilot: Passengers we have landed on the **garden of life**. Please collect all your belongings and watch your step. We hope to see you in the near future. Thank you and have a nice day! 

Joey: YEAH! [He runs for the door or probably the nearest exit] 

Flight Attendant: Hey kid don't you want a pin!? 

Mai: Wow! I never knew he could run like the wind! 

Bakura: Hhhheeeyyy... sssseexxxyy!! 

DXE: Bakura dare him to kiss either Tea or... you. 

Tristan: Yugi, we better catch up to Joey and find out what's his problem! 

Yugi: You're right! He'll do any dare, in any situation. This isn't right. [pause] We'll meet you all later. 

All: Okay! [ They watch as Tristan and Yugi run for Joey] 

Mai: So who're the Bakura girls? 

Bakura: You and Tea! 

DXE: Sabrina and Misty. 

Capt: Jenny and Joy. 

Mokuba: Serenity and Jesse. 

Kaiba: Don't forget Britney! 

Mai: Those are alot of girls to handel. 

Bakura: Yes... but I do not have all of them at one time. One of those lucky girls are the one for me! But who? 

Mai: I am sure you'll find one... but not me! DXE: Don't take Sabrina! 

Mokuba: Serenity and Misty are taken! 

Capt: So is Jenny and joy! 

Kaiba: Britney is not available! 

Bakura But that leaves... Jesse? 

All: Well... haha that's too bad! 

You know the drill, escaping from Bakura... before he turns mad. 

* 

** 

*** 

**** 

***** 

**Somewhere in the Garden of Life.** Joey was lying on the fountain tile and gazing up at the sky. 

Joey: _Joey this isn't you. I know you did not want to run here and get lost._ No._ You should of just kissed Tea... though she has Yugi and you're both friends. Joey just follow your heart, where ever it leads you to. I believe in you! _Okay... this is getting freaky talking to myself! 

While Joey was thinking... Yugi and Tristan are running and then find Joey at... 

Tristan and Yugi: THE FOUNTAIN OF LOVE! What's he doing there? 

Joey hears them and 

Joey: Hey guys come on over! 

Tristan: A place like this? What gives? 

Joey: Thinking. 

Tristan: About? 

Yugi: Joey is something wrong? Because this is the **Fountain of Love**. 

Joey: [surprised] Really? I had no idea. 

Tristan: Yeah follow your heart! 

Joey: I guess I'm in love... 

Tristan: So is Yugi boy! 

YugI: If you ever say that again Tristan I'll... you think you are in love? 

Tristan: OOOO Joey has a crush on _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Joey: Just call me hopelessly romantic. 

Tristan: Sure Hopelessly Romantic. 

Yugi: Don't pull your self down... it's not your fault. My grandfather told me once was... **_Never hide your feelings in a dark closet. Instead sell them to the man next door._**

Joey: [pause] Cool! Thanks Yugi! 

Yugi: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Tristan: Wait! I do not understand! Why would I sell them to the man next door? The man next door happens to be Bakura! This is ridiculous, help me! 

Yugi: Joey now that we are alone tell me... who's your crush? 

Joey: _Traitor! He said that phrase to place you under his spell don't say a thing! I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT! _

Yugi: I cheered you up now tell me or you shall be sorry! 

Joey: BRING IT ON! YOU DON'T SCARE ME! 

Yugi: J don't make me do this! 

Tristan: Surrender your true love or feel the consequences! 

Joey: [laughs] Two against one? Right on! 

Yugi: This is your last chance! 

Joey: Ha! My last chance? That was yours! [makes a run for it] 

Yugi: STOP HIM! 

Joey: HA! I'm King of the- [ trips and falls and breaks his crown... hahaha no I'm just playing with ya!] 

Tristan: Got him! [holds him down] 

Yugi: Since you haven't answered the question. Feel me raft of pain! 

Joey: Yugi boy! Stop! Down boy donw boy! NOOO! HAHA! IT IT IT OH! COME ON! HA NO STOP IT! I WON'T TELL YOU SO GIVE IT UP YUGI! TRISTAN SAVE ME! I PROMISE I WON'T IGNORE YOU! NNNOOO!! LET GOT HA HA STOP IT! OKAY OKAY THAT'T ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH! I GIVE UP I LIKE... I LIKE.....AiM 

Yugi stops and Tristan screams= dead silence... 


	7. Here comes Pegasus

**The Following Statues**

Tea: Pegasus really has the st ranges names around here. 

Mai: You're right! *The Following Statues* that seems so odd. 

Tea: Don't forget the moving pool! 

Mai: Do you think those things say what they do? 

Tea: I don't have complete assurance. 

The smell of... 

Dude: Yo chikas! YOu ready to part-y or wut? YO this is DJ on ur Mama! Wud up? 

Mai: Pegasus has a DJ? 

Dj: You're dam* right I am! Well... sorta a surprise Dj, ya know wut I'm sayin, girl? 

Mai: So you were summon by someone or somethin- 

dj: That's rite baby! So wut're u foxy mama's namez? 

Mai: I'm Mai and this is Tea. 

Tea: Hi! 

Dj: Sup! Anywayz I'll chill witcha laterz! [leavez] 

Bakura and the three others saw what happened and walks up to them 

Bakura: So who's that guy? Bakura: No comment. 

Mokuba: Tea and Mai! Wanna hide in the invisible bushes to surprise Pegasus? 

Mai and Tea: Sure! [exits] 

DXE: Huh? 

Bakura: No comment. 

DXE: Get real! 

Bakura: No comment. ... Alright! It's almost two... NOW GET FOR COVER! 

_Music of some sort starts _

Here comes Maximillion Pegasus  
It's the MP's, uh, here come's MP's  
Here comes Maximillion Pegasus, Pegasus  
He won't let you win 

Nah, nah, nah  
The Pegasus guy dresses in red, remember that  
Just in case he ever face to face and starts a duel  
But yo he ain't on no duel list  
Cause you never quite know where that guy is at  
Uh, eh 

Here comes Maximillion Pegasus  
One-eyed freak  
Here comes Pegasus  
He won't let you win 

Bakura: What the-? 

DXE: Here comes Pegasus one-eyed freak, yeah! 

Bakura: This is so retarded! 

Meanwhile

Tristan: Crap! The surprise party is about to start! 

Tristan it was supposed to be dead silence... remember? 

Tristan: Oh right. 

There was still dead silence. Yugi's mouth was open and Tristan was mouth flowing. The boys contined to stare at Joey. Yugi then placed a hand on Joey. 

Yug: I know how you fee. Express your emotion, show her... the way you want it. 

Joey: The way you want it? 

Yugi: Yes. My Grandfather told me this... **A secret admirer you are. What a shame to not tell her how you feel. For when time comes too late... she has fallen in love with the man next door.**

Tristan: Huh? [pause] This is even more confusing then the last! What's up with the man next door? I'll kill Bakura if he ever gets my girl! 

Joey: So what ever happened between you and Tea? 

Yugi: Oh that... 

***Flashback***

_Tea: Do you have feelings? _

Yugi: Tea what are you getting out of me? If there's anything you need I'll be more than happy to do it. 

Tea: Come a little closer... Yugioh! 

I could feel it now! The intense heat that was coming. My body was saying lets go but, my heart was saying no. The heat and pressure, my sweat pouring down my naked body... Whoops! Did I say naked body? Sorry! I was half naked. I had to rip my clothes off because I was getting a lil' horny, so what? I could see Tea wanted some fun too! She began stripping slow and sexy. While, my mouth was filled with water. But it took too long for me to wait, so I ripped off her skirt. Finally we were half naked. We ran for the pool and forgot to lock the door. Probably that's why you were able to open. Okay back here now! We quickly jumped into the pool and just laughed. Tea splashed water on me and swam away with gigles. She was fast.. but not fast enough! I grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to me. Oh yeah, yes! I kissed her furiously, she kissed back. However, that's not all! We embraced with more hot, moaning, licking, kisses. Yes yes! I felt like we were in paradise... me and Tea only. The heat became more intense. Tea held on to me like a parisite, except with emotion and moans. And who said we were naked? We were still half naked. She screamed my name every time I slapped her right in the a- 

Joey: EW! That's enough! 

Yugi: [chuckled] Joey, sometimes you can act so immature! 

Joey: ME? Immature! You're the one who was talking! 

Yugi: But you asked for it. 

Joey: How was I supposed to know you ripped your pants? 

Yugi: Well, what my grandpa said was **never underestimate the concept of love...**

Tristan: Finally no man next door! 

Yug: Iwasn't finished yet. 

Tristan: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! 

Joey: I'M READY! 

Yugi: Oh... THAT'S THE SPIRIT! 

Joey: Come on guys! LET'S GO GET SOME HUNNY BUNS! [Joey and Yugi run] 

Tristan: You sure? I think hot dogs are better.. yu guys know I hate honey? Honeynut Cheerioes are fine but no honey on buns! [pause] Oh! Here it goes! 

* 

** 

*** 

**** 

***** 

The Following Statues

Yugi: Huh? Where's everybody? 

Joey: I dunno, but something fishy is going on! 

Cook: Hoy! You don't like fish? 

Joey: Oh no no sir! I do! 

Cook: Good! Now you hide in bush! [shoves him in] 

Yugi: Joey? 

Servant: Hurry, Sir Pegasus is coming and we must surprise him for his Birthday! [pushes Yugi behind a tree] 

The Rood to El Hombre

Some guy named Maul and Pegasus were riding down the road in a carriage 

Maul: Please.. come to the Following Statues and celebrate your thirty sixth Birthday! 

Pegasus: [laughs] Do you still remember last year when we did have a party there? 

*Flashback*

_It was practiclly the worst party ever! Just a live orchestra that kept hitting the wrong notes. The food was disgusting and only five guests appeared out of twenty that were invited! They did not even stay for ten minutes! _

Maul: Everyone lets all sing Happy Birthday to Pegasus! 

Silence... 

Maul: Okay a one, a two, a three, and  
Happy Birthday Pegasus  
It's really your B-day!  
All you want is Cec.. all the way!  
Happy Birthday Pegasus!  
How old are you today? 

This is what we have to say... 

Maul: That was the day! But you are still coming! 

Pegasus: I shall come...but... if it turns out more than last year... It will be a pleasure seeing your bottom on the gate! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	8. The roof is on fire Sick

A/n: I'm so sorry I have not updated in such a long time. Forgive me! 

* 

Pegasus and Maul entered the Following Statues to the Birthday boy's surprise... 

Pegasus: YEEEEEEE!!!!!! FOOD!!!! REAL FOOD! AND A MERRY GO-ROUND!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!! AND THE WHOLE PLACE HAS PINK STREAMERS AND PINK JUNK TO!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHH I LOVE IT!!!!! 

Maul: But that's not all... 

Pegasus: (eating food on the table and then everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and petrified him) 

All: HAPPY BITHDAY PEGASUS!!!!! 

Pegasus: Wha?! Maul you never told me Yugi and Kaiba boy were coming? And then he brought his lovely friends with him!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEE!!!!! WE CAN ALL PARTY NOW!!!!!! 

Maul: How about a game of man hunt? 

Yugi: Gee that's sounds like fun! 

Joey: OOoh! I wanna be da seeker! 

Pegasus: No I have a better idea... let's play pin the tale on the donkey! 

Mokuba: Ew! That's for kids, I wanna hide! 

Pegasus: Please??? It's my Birthday! 

Maul: True we must do what my master asks. 

Yugi: Bull- 

So Maul hung up a picture of a donkey with no tail, since Pegasus had no intension of stabbing a real animal. 

Maul: (sighs) Who would like the honor of pining the donkey? 

Tea: I'll pass... (whispers to Yugi) This is odd, why does he play such babyish games? Maybe he has an alien in his mojo or... 

Mokuba: How come you guys always buzz to each other? And why do you gaze into each other's eyes as if in love??? 

Yugi: Because we are. 

Mokuba: (silence) 

The party members surveyed how Pegasus pin the tail, placing it right on the wall... 

Mai: Dj you know what time it is! 

Dj: Let's roll! 

Joey watch as Mai and the Dj walked into a tent together. Tristan caught his eye and put arm around him. 

Tristan: A secret admirer you were. It's now a shame that the girl has fallen love with the man next door. 

Joey: Huh? You lie! 

Joey punches him to the face 

Tristan: Playing hard, aren't ya? But I won't take that nonsense! 

Kicked his leg and Joey jumps on him. Reluctantly, Tristan pushes him over, now on top of him rips his shirt and Joey pulls his d- 

Bakura: Yeah, get dirrty! 

DXE: No comment. 

Mokuba: A fight aright! 

Britney: Cool! And hit me baby one my time! 

Kaiba: F*** I will! 

Maul: Kaiba and Britney have been kicked please watch your language! 

Pegasus: Oh darn it's only his head! 

The fight continued... Joey's shirt was torn off and Tristan's coat ripped to pieces... 

Yugi: Shouldn't we stop this insanity! 

Tea: Don't you think we should start too? 

Yugi: YEAH BABY! 

Bakura: GET A ROOM PLEASE!! 

DmX: There fine... 

Suddenly.... a loud explosion.... lights turn on to some hight platform. Tristan and Joey stops, Pegasus, has a seat on his "birthday chair, Yugi and Tea do need a room (no throwing of clothes, so stay calm), and Bakura and DMX jump on the stage probably as dancers... 

Dj: Ah, dirrty.... 

Bakura & Duke: Um... dirrty! 

Dj: Filthy! 

Bakura & DMX: Totally Filthy! 

Dj: Nasty 

Bakura & DMX: mai! 

Dj: You nasty! 

Bakura & DMX: YEAH! 

Dj: Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party!! 

Bakura & Duke: WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 

Dj: Ladies 

Bakura: Move 

Dj: Gentlemen 

DMX: Move 

DJ: somebody ring the alarm  
could be fire on the roof (ring the alarm etc...) 

Mokuba: I hear a sound of a motor bike! I think it's come our way! 

Joey: I see it!!! 

Tristan: Wow you can see it! 

Joey: Wanna another fight? 

Pegasus: Boys will be boys. Hehehe! 

The guy on the motor bike was Mai! She jumped off! Not nearly half naked, sorry, still wearing the bike outfit... gradually it will 

Mai:Oh, I'm overdue   
give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
DJ's spinning 

Mai:Let's get dirrty. 

DMX:That's my jam! 

Mai:I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off   
(rips off her biker jacket and you see her wearing a see-through outfit with a black top underneath) It's explosive, speakers are pumping 

Bakura:(oh) 

Mai: Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing 

Duke:Oh! 

Mai:No question, time for some action  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
(so nows she pulls off her see thru top revealing her black bra) 

[Mokuba: Entertaining! 

Joey: I know she was party girl but not that dirrty. 

Maul: Oh dear... Master Pegasus is watching.... PORN! (covers his eyes) 

Tristan: Snacky Pack!] 

Mai:Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that  
Tight hip huggers 

Bakura: Low for sure... i hope 

Mai Shake a little somethin' 

DMX:On the floor 

Mai:I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
Let's get open, cause a commotion 

Bakura:Ooh oh! 

Mai: We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping 

Duke:Oh! 

Mai: Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
Give all you got 

BakurA: Give it to me. 

MAI:Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go   
You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
(Mai rips all of her clothing and what is left with, is her red thong, and her black lace top) 

[Joey: This is nasty! 

Mokuba: This is better than Saturday Morning Cartoons! 

Yugi: Gosh, did I miss something? 

Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!] 

Dj: For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo MAi better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill... 

Maul: Hold it hold it! Stop the track stop the track! 

Bakura: What's going on? 

Duke: Somthing bad. 

Maul: The roof, the roof is on fire! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE PEGASUS! 

Tea: Could somebody call 911 or something! 

Pegasus sits on his birthday boy chair, still and calm. 

Pegasus: Oh dear the roof is on fire. 

Joey: Yeah baby burn! Burn baby burn! 

Yugi: People this is not time to party the roof is on fire! We can die from this heat! 

Tristan: Oh do not worry Yugi, it's just the *special*effects. 

Mokuba: Just when the good part started! 

Bakura: I have an idea... when I was in Europe a few months ago. I forgot what country. But this little boy saved some building that was on fire by urinating to stop the smoke and fire. 

Tea: That's just sick! 

Maul: What do we have to lose? It's our only hope for safety anyway. So let's do it! 

Yugi: Who's with me! 

Joey: Count me in! (pulls down his fly) 

Tea: Oh my god! I'm out of here! (leaves) 

A few other people joined, such as Mokuba, Bakura, Pegasus wanted to try also, and Maul. This squirting sensation was a blast! Waters everywhere united [okay this is getting sick] the smoke from the fire gradually disintegrated. Leaving a nice clear blue sky and a wet roof... 

The others were disgusted by this insanity, that they left the corridor. All was left of the party was the cake... 

Maul: Anyone up for some cake? 


End file.
